


Scars to Remember

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Cryopods, Pidge Angst, Pidge Whump, Pidge scars, hurt pidge, kpangst, pidge hurt, pidge shot, plangst, shoot pidge, sorrypidge, whump pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: Pidge doesn't like healing pods, and warriors get scars.
Relationships: Klance/Kidge of you squint but mostly platonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voltron Stories





	Scars to Remember

SCAR TO REMEMBER

Pidge sighed as she hacked the door, SHE was always the one to save everyone’s butts. But did she get any credit or a little less training time? No, she got to save their butts, again. 

The door opened with a hiss and she found Keith and Lance unconscious. But the best thing was that Keith once again cradled Lance in his arms. Pidge stopped herself for a moment, though in mind. She took out a machine that worked as a camera and snapped a picture. For purely blackmail purposes of course. 

The green paladin tried to wake the two up but they wouldn’t so, knowing that her training was about to pay off, she hoisted Keith on her shoulders and started dragging Lance by his ankles. All she had to do was remain unseen and they would get out. It would be slow going but they would live.

As she rounded the corner where the air vent was she felt Keith shift. She found a safe spot out of the way of sentries and sat them both down, she needed to breath anyway.

Keith groaned and opened his eyes as pidge watched him. 

“you okay Keith?”

“I will be when we get out of here”

“good, because if I had to haul your ass any further I would have shocked you with my bayard, and trust me it’s not fun”

“I’ll take you word for it, what’s the plan captain”

Pidge sighed at his sarcastic remark but told him the plan. Keith insisted that he carried Lance but Pidge told him that she needed him to take out the Galra guards and robotic sentries.

She hefted Lance over her shoulder at Keith’s surprise and they continued to sprint out. Keith would silently take down those who opposed them and pidge would occasionally look at her gauntlet, making sure they were in the right place at the right time. And it worked, for the most part. 

when the three paladins finally reached the extraction point the alarms went off. And so did Pidge’s mouth.

“COME ONNN YoU pUrple Ass GRAPES jUSt Cut me A GOdAMNN BReaKK”

“Pidge it's okay we can take the-”

A shot fired and green tore through the side of the ship.

“Thanks, girl”

Keith and Pidge ran through the mouth of the lion as more shots fired.

When they had gotten far enough away from the relatively small cruiser Pidge went back to check on her boys. Finally, both of them were conscious.

“Lance, you feeling okay?”

“don’t worry Pidgeon I just might have a small concussion from Keith jostling me when you fought.”

“Lance, I carried you”

“You what!”

The green paladin reached for a medkit so she could take care of the two other’s small abrasions when her adrenaline gave out, and so did her legs.

“Pidge!?”

Lance and Keith raced to catch her and they did, for the most part.

“I'm okay guys, really I just may have been shot a little”.

“Pidge, How much is a little- 

“what do you mean you got shot!”

She calmed them down and asked Keith for the medkit so she could stitch herself up.

“I don’t know, Have you ever stitched anything Pidge?”

“Of course! I’ve learned to because I hate the stinkin' healing pods! So I figured if I could take care of myself I wouldn’t need one.”

The red-clad paladin just sighed and asked if she wanted any help. He wasn’t surprised when Lance also offered his help. That selfless idiot would help anyone but himself.

“Keith, you can help but Lance you have a concussion and need to rest”

“OH come on Pidge!”

“If you don’t try to at least relax then I’ll tell Shiro about the girl on that one plane-”

“fine, Just please don’t tell him...or Coran”

At that, both of the other paladins sighed and Keith went to look at Pidge.

“ The bleeding looks like it came from your back so I'm going to need to pull your shirt up a little”

“It’s fine,”

Keith was slightly concerned at her tone, it was like she didn’t want him to see something. But nevertheless, he waited as she pulled off her chest plate and sat down in front of him. She handed him a rubber band to get her hair out of the way. And he rolled up her flight suit stifling a gasp.

“Pidge-what-

“Just stick it up okay I don’t want to know how bad it is”.

“It's not that, Pidge what are the-

“Not here okay?...I’ll tell you later Keith, I will”.

“You’re also going to tell Shiro”

“That's a little too much don’t ya thin-

Pidge hissed as the needle went through her skin. She could feel Keith tense up as he apologized.

“Sorry, Pidge you don’t have any numbing agent left”.

“ No, it's okay just a little warning would have been nice”

“y-yeah,”

“is Lance asleep yet?”

Keith mumbled something like an agreement and finished stitching the wound.

“you got lucky that there was no bullet to pull out”

“not quite the word I would use”

TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP THEY AT THE CASTLE NOW

“nice job Pidge”

“Thanks, Shiro, But next time you get to save their asses”

“What did we say about language?”

“Only use quiznak even though it means the same thing as fuck”.

“PIDGE!”

She only laughed as she ran off to the kitchen only to have Keith stop her.

“Keith if you don’t move I’m gunna take you. I NEED some food.”

“what you need is a healing pod”.

“we stitched it up remember? it's going to be fine.”

Shiro walked in on their conversation

“What did you stitch up?”

“oh, Pidge got shot but Keith stitched her up”.

“Lance!”

The green paladin hadn’t seen him walk in but if looks could kill he would a toasted, crusty, worm sitting on the sidewalk.

“Keith, Is this true?”

The mullet head answered truthfully and told Shiro what happened minus what he had seen.

“Traitor!!”

“Pid-”

“There is no way you are getting me in a pod, No quiznakkin way Shiro!!”

Then the green paladin collapsed...Into the arms of Coran...who to everyone’s horror was holding something like a tranquilizer syringe. 

“Now who wants to help me get number five to the med bay?”

TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP

The first thing Pidge saw was blue jelly-like water the next thing she saw was red after she had fallen out of the cryopod.

“CORAN!!!WHAT THE MOTHERLOVING FRICK FRACK PATTY WACK!!”

“Oh, Hello number five glad to see you're awake now!”

“Why did you tranquilize me?”

“would you have gone into a pod otherwise?”

“....No”

“Now that that's settled, Everyone is waiting in the...living room I believe you call it.”

Pidge stormed out while the ever so cheerful Coran fiddled with his mustache.

All the paladins and Allura flinched when Pidge started yelling at them only stopping when she was out of breath. 

“you done yet pidge?’

“All I’m saying is I want an explanation, Keith”.

“Well, Cora-”

“Hunk, I know what Coran did,”

“Oh...”

That's when Allura interjected

“Pidge would you like to explain what I saw when I put you in the healing suit?”

“If you’re talking about the weird birthmark on my shoulder then science can explain for me”.

“Pidge, you know you can’t win this argument”

“Fine Shiro, Fine.”

“The biggest scar is from Haxus"

The paladins visibly tensed and Hunk looked at her apology written across his features he had been there when she had her nightmares about the Galra commander.

"The rest are from various accidents whether it was my tech went wrong or a battle"

"what about the one on your neck?"

Shiro cast a look at Allura but stopped when Pidge started to say something

"Ezor, That scar is from Ezor"

"you said you were fine!"

"No Lance I said I wasn't going to die"

"Number Five, why don't you like the healing pods?"

Pidge sucked in her breath.

"Coran I don't think she's ready for that question"

Pidge made a mental note to thank Shiro later

TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP TIME GAP ITS NIGHT AND PIDGE IS CODING TIME GAP

Pidge looked away from her screen and to the picture on her desk. She and Matt, that's how it would always be, but her line of vision trailed to her arm where she could still see her scars and she knew they went all the way to her back. The pods couldn't heal scars, and she was okay with that. She sent the picture to Lance and heard his idiotic screaming at Keith that it was photoshopped and Keith yelling about bonding. Pidge looked at the other pictures she had, Hunk and Shay, Shiro and Allura, Keith, and that weird Arusian that hugged him. The green paladin also had a picture of Lance tied to a tree after his lion got stolen. She would wait with her family. Because scars separate no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading kudosand comment below.


End file.
